Ana Ngeplak Sis 'kan?
by prefelct
Summary: Pingsan berkali-kali, ceracau soal pengorbanan, membuat pria ini geram. Ngerti nggak kalau dia rela berbuat apa saja asal ceracaunya itu berhenti? Berasa mau bunuh diri kalau dia mendengarnya. Urgh, kepala batu vs kepala batu. Ini juga, si pirang, Hokage, tapi kadang lemotnya keterlaluan. Ana Ngeplak Sis? Hah! Anafilaksis! Ngerti nggak? Challenge #GetWellSoon!


**Hari ke-1**

Derit perabotan yang digeser ke sana kemari menjadi nyanyian memekakkan telinga di sore itu. Siulan kecil terdengar dari dapur. Dentingan peralatan masak mengikuti irama siulan itu dan sesekali mengambil peran utama untuk mengisi suara.

Semuanya terlihat begitu sibuk dan menyenangkan hingga sumber suara siulan itu terhenti. Pemilik suara itu terhuyung, mencengkeram pinggiran meja makan. Semua tenaganya seolah hilang tak berbekas. Kedua tangannya menggapai apapun yang ada di atas meja demi menopang tubuhnya yang sudah tidak menentu.

Dunia dan Tuhan seakan sedang menertawakan tingkahnya saat ini, karena semakin lama, ia merasa semakin melemah dan ia sangat benci jika ia menjadi _lemah_.

Dengan usaha terakhir, ia mencengkeram taplak meja dan membawanya seperti gravitasi bersama dirinya yang akhirnya buta.

Kegelapan menghampirinya.

Yang ia ingat, suara kekacauan dari perabot yang ada di atas meja makan dan teriakan seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

Waktu berjalan begitu lambat bagi sang pria. Ia termenung di samping wanitanya. Keheningannya terpecah saat sosok di sampingnya menggeliat pelan dan memanggil namanya.

Dengan sedikit emosi yang tersisa, ia menjitak kepala wanitanya dengan lembut dan membuat wanita itu memekik pelan.

"Kalau capek, istirahat. Aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakannya." Tegurnya pelan dan datar, meskipun begitu, terlihat jelas kekhawatiran di suaranya.

"Maaf, aku tidak mengira akan seperti ini. Aku merasa baik-baik saja sebelumnya, sungguh." Jawabnya membela diri. Pria itu menggeleng pelan dan sekali lagi menjitak kepalanya.

"Kau berhutang padaku karena sudah menjadikanku _nanny."_ Cetusnya.

Wanita itu dengan wajah kekanak-kanakkan memasang ekspresi kesakitan dan memegang dadanya.

"Ouch, _sorry Nanny!"_ godanya.

**Hari ke-5**

Malam itu, sang pria terjaga dari tidurnya. Raut wajahnya keras dan dingin. Ini kali kedua, wanitanya membuatnya jantungan.

Hari ini cukup parah baginya. Suara benda terhatuh di dalam kamar mandi membuatnya seperti orang kebakaran jenggot. Gulungan yang tengah dibacanya, dilemparnya begitu saja dan secepat kilat ia berlari menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar mereka.

Ia memutar-mutar knob pintu itu namun tak bergeming.

"Sial!" Umpatnya. "Sudah berkali-kali aku bilang untuk tidak mengunci pintunya." Rutuknya. Dengan kepanikan, ia mendobrak pintu itu dan seketika pintu terbuka.

Suara kucuran air dari _shower_ terdengar nyaring. Kepulan uap panas memenuhi ruangan. Ia berjalan dengan hati-hati dan dengan menyipitkan matanya, ia berhasil melihat wanitanya. Terkulai bersandar di dinding dengan posisi duduk yang sangat tidak nyaman.

Sang pria melihat posisi kakinya dan bergidik. Dengan posisi tidak wajar, bisa dipastikan akan terjadi dislokasi persendian pada pergelangan kakinya.

Cepat-cepat ia mematikan _shower _ dan mengambil handuk kering. Dengan perlahan, ia menyelimuti tubuh wanitanya yang polos dan membawanya keluar dari kamar mandi. Dengan cekatan ia mengeringkan, mengambil pakaian dalam dan gaun tidur favorit dan memakaikannya dalam diam.

Matanya menangkap rona merah yang memancar dari kulit polos itu dan ia menyerngitkan dahinya. Ruam merah itu tidak hanya ada di wajahnya namun di tangan dan lehernya juga. Rasa penasarannya semakin memuncak saat ia melihat untuk pertama kalinya, bibir mungil itu membengkak. Tangannya terulur dan merasakan naiknya suhu badan wanitanya saat bersentuhan langsung dengan keningnya.

Otak briliannya ia pacu untuk berpikir – mendiagnosa – apa yang tengah dialami wanitanya. Namun nihil. Dengan geram , ia mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk mengompres kekasihnya itu.

**Hari ke-8**

"Kalau aku bilang tidur, itu artinya kau harus segera tidur." Tukasnya bernada sengit. Yang ditegur hanya bisa memasang wajah masam sembari mengerucutkan bibir. Tangan bersilang di depan dada.

"Berapa kali aku harus bilang? Aku capek kalau harus tidur terus." Protesnya. Benci. Ia benci sekali tidak bisa melakukan apapun sesuka hatinya seperti dulu.

Pria itu mendengus pelan dan mengusap-usap keningnya. Kakinya bergerak menuju peraduan tempat wanita itu mempertahankan pendiriannya. Ia melesakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk di sebelah wanita itu dan memandanginya dengan tajam.

"Hah," dengusnya. "Katakan lagi. Kita lihat seberapa kuat kau mau berargumen denganku." Tantangnya dengan angkuh. Oh, betapa wanita ini ingin sekali menendang wajah pria di sampingnya. Wajah dengan seringai licik dan nakal sekaligus angkuh yang selalu membuat harga dirinya seperti terinjak-injak.

"Diam kau. Apa maksudmu? Kau mendoakan aku un-"

"Aa. aku tidak mendoakanmu. Hanya mau membuktikkan argumen. Oke?" potongnya cepat. Wanita itu mendengus kesal. Ia beranjak berdiri dari tempatnya dan melangkah menuju dapur. Suara pintu lemari pendingin terbuka sampai di telinga pria itu. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan melirik ke jam dinding yang menggantung di atas meja rias di kamar mereka.

"Sepuluh menit." Gumamnya pelan.

-Bukh!-

Suara erangan terdengar menggema di balik pintu kamar. Langkah berat terdengar berdentum-dentum di atas lantai kayu rumah mereka. Apa yang ditemukannya benar-benar membuatnya merasa lelah sekaligus sedih. Sepuluh menit berlalu dan suara seperi inilah yang ia takutkan. Tidak memiliki daya untuk melakukan apapun selain hanya memandanginya mengerang kesakitan membuatnya semakin membenci dirinya sendiri.

Di lantai dapur, dekat dengan meja makan kesayangan mereka berdua, pintu lemari pendingin terbuka. Sosok wanita cantik, tergeletak dengan indahnya. Sekotak susu cair tertumpah di samping tubuh wanita itu dan mengalir ke bawah meja makan.

Ia berjongkok dan meraih wanita itu. Dibelainya mahkota wanita. Tangannya ingin meremas rambutnya sendiri. Ketidakberdayaannya membuatnya frustasi.

"Apa kubilang…." Gerutunya. Alisnya saling bertaut, menandakan amarah, kecemasan, dan kebingungan yang bercampur menjadi satu. Tangannya dengan lembut dan cekatan mengangkat kepala yang terkulai itu dan seluruh tubuhnya dengan satu kali hentakan.

Wanita itu diam tak bergerak bagaikan mayat. Napasnya pendek-pendek dan pelan. Suara yang terdengar di seantero rumah itu hanyalah jejak kaki pria itu.

Dengan lembut, ia merebahkan tubuh itu di atas peraduan. Dengan mata nanar ia memandangi kulit meruam merah. Bibir mungilnya membengkak sedikit. Dengan hati yang tersayat-sayat, pria itu mengambil sebaskom air dingin dan sebuah handuk kecil.

Ini semua salahnya. Lidahnya berdecak kesal. Tangannya mencengkeram baskom air dingin hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Di dalam kamar mandi mereka yang luas ini, ia merasa seperti berada di ruang hampa. Cermin di depan wajahnya seolah mengoloknya.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang angkuh dan memandangi kembarannya dengan muak. Wajah di cermin itu sangat memuakkan. Tampan dan menawan. Garis aristokrat yang khas terpahat jelas di wajahnya. Namun gurat keangkuhan dan kebodohan tergambar jelas di kedua bola matanya.

Seringai itu.

Rambut itu.

_Mata itu._

Tanpa sepatah kata, ia melayangkan pukulan pada pantulannya yang menyeringai bodoh. Suara serpihan kaca yang saling berdentingan dengan lantai akibat gravitasi, membuatnya merasa lega. Denyut rasa sakit yang dijeritkan dari kulitnya tidak ia hiraukan. Dengan kasar, ia mencabut serpihan kaca yang menancap di kulitnya dan mencucinya tangannya.

_'__Tch, bodoh.'_ Pikirnya.

Sekembalinya ke kamar, amarahnya segera menguap tergantikan dengan ketidakberdayaannya dalam situasi seperti ini. Wanita itu seperti mau mati saja dan ia di sini, berdiri tanpa kemampuan apapun.

Sedari awal, apapun yang ia lakukan selalu salah dan menyakiti wanita itu.

Ia duduk di lantai di samping tempat tidur dan mencelupkan handuk kecil itu ke dalam baskom air dan memerasnya hingga cukup lembab, lalu meletakkannya di kening wanitanya.

Sudah sehari ini, wanitanya seolah meninggalkan raganya.

Sudah seharian ini.

Sudah berkali-kali dalam satu hari ini.

Entah ia bisa bertahan melihat kekasihnya seperti ini atau bagaimana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3rd Naruto Fanfic**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**Disclaimer : Sampai dunia musnah juga, ane nggak bakal bisa jadi pemiliknya Naruto. Hanya Opa Masashi Kishimoto yang bisa T_T.**

**Warning : Typo, no BetaRead**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ana Ngeplak Sis 'kan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hari ke-13**

Sang pria mendengus kesal. Rambutnya terlihat acak-acakan. Tampaknya, tangannya lebih pintar dalam mencari pelarian untuk merusak sesuatu. Pandangan matanya tajam dan terlihat jelas bahwa ia murka. Sang wanita hanya diam terpekur di atas peraduan mereka. Tak berani memandang kekasihnya yang tengah meletup.

"Masa bodoh! Aku tidak peduli kau seorang dokter atau bukan. Yang aku pedulikan saat ini adalah kau sakit dan aku, _bahkan kau_ _sendiri, _tidak mampu mengobatinya. Kau harus pergi berobat." Tegasnya. Kepalan tangan yang terbentuk menunjukkan kesabarannya yang mulai terhalang oleh amarah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya alergi biasa." Jawab wanita itu pelan seraya memalingkan wajahnya dari incaran mutiara hitam. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya sakit. Bahkan ia sadar 100% kalau ia sendiri tidak bisa mengobati penyakitnya. Terlalu banyak yang ia pertimbangkan. Membuatnya semakin tidak memperhatikan penurunan kondisi fisiknya.

"Sakura!" wanita itu tersentak. Ia melipat kedua kakinya dan memeluknya di dadanya. Dibangunnya benteng perlindungan di sekitarnya dengan semakin merapatkan diri ke sandaran tempat tidur dan menutupi wajahnya dengan rambut.

"Cobalah untuk tidak keras kepala!" sang pria bernama Sasuke, menggigit bibirnya demi menekan emosinya yang mulai mengambil alih.

"Banyak yang harus dikorbankan, Sasuke!" sentak Sakura secara tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke secara tidak sadar mengaktifkan Sharingannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Wanita musim semi itu berdiri dengan cepat dan berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke. Mata hijau itu mencari-cari ke dalam mata klan Uchiha terakhir. Suara napas pendek-pendek dan bernada tinggi mulai mengambil alih ketegangan di antara mereka berdua. Pandangan tajam dari Uchiha mulai melunak dan melembut. Ia merengkuh bahu ringkih itu dan meremasnya lembut.

"Tenangkan dirimu." Gumamnya.

Lapisan bak kaca di kedua bola matanya mulai menggenang dan meronta-ronta untuk menjatuhkan diri. Mengi yang dialami Sakura semakin membuat Sasuke merinding. Kedua bola mata Sakura mulai membalik dan dengan cepat tubuh Sakura lunglai begitu saja.

"Jangan lagi…." Gumam Sasuke yang dengan kuat memeluk Sakura.

Malam itu, ia kembali terjaga. Suara rintik hujan semakin membuat suasana semakin muram. Wanita berparas lembut itu, terusik dan perlahan membuka matanya hanya untuk menerima jitakan lembut di kepalanya.

"Jangan seperti ini lagi." Bisik Sasuke seraya mendekap kekasihnya itu. Ia tahu sakitnya kehilangan dan ia tidak mau mengalaminya lagi dari seseorang yang dikasihinya.

Sang bunga tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk pelan. Kain beringsut kusut di bawah timpaan mereka. Sepasang kaki saling terkait. Tangan mungil terengkuh dalam tangan kasar dan besar. Sakura mengusap-usap tangan kiri Sasuke. Ia melihat tangan itu dengan senyum sendu.

"Banyak yang harus dikorbankan untuk kita dalam posisi seperti ini, Sasuke." Ucapnya setengah berbisik.

"Bangku itu, kau meninggalkanku di sana. Aku dan Naruto mengejarmu. Dua kali kau hampir membunuhku." Ia bisa merasakan genggaman Sasuke yang melonggar tiba-tiba saat Sakura membuka tabir masa lalu, terutama saat nyawanya dua kali disia-siakan oleh Sang Penuntut Balas.

Ia menggamit tangan yang kotor dengan darah tak berdosa itu, sebelum benar-benar terlepas dari tubuhnya, melingkarkannya di perut kecilnya dan meremasnya lembut.

"Apa yang aku rasakan saat ini, tidak sebanding dengan kebahagiaan masa kecilku yang akhirnya terwujud, Sasuke." Ucapnya dengan penuh usaha.

"Diamlah. Kau tidak perlu bicara." Tegur Sasuke seraya beringsut menjauh, namun, Sakura tetaplah seorang Sakura. Sekalipun sakit yang dideranya membuatnya seperti orang bodoh, ia masih memiliki cukup cakra untuk menahan Sasuke menjauh darinya.

"Aku harus dan _kau_ harus mendengarkanku." Ia bersikukuh. Tanpa menunggu protes dari Uchiha, ia melanjutkan.

"Setidaknya pilihanmu untuk memerangi Madara sudah tepat. Aku senang, setidaknya, dalam satu masa kekelamanmu, kau bisa memutuskan apa yang sudah seharusnya dari dulu kau lakukan Sasuke. Itu pengorbanan yang cukup besar. Sangat besar bagiku, jika kau bertanya." Ia meremas tangan 'kedua' dari Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu seberapa besar kau memahami Naruto, hingga kau rela membuang nyawamu sekali lagi untuk mendapatkan pembuktian. Aku bersyukur bahwa Naruto yang kau lawan. Ia mengenalmu lebih dari yang kau tahu."

"Kau berbicara seolah-olah Naruto adalah pasanganku yang hilang." Cibirnya. Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Dan memang benar. Tidak ada yang bisa memahami penderitaanmu seperti Naruto. Bahkan aku pun tidak. Di saat Naruto bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan sepenuhnya, aku hanya bisa menuntutmu untuk mengerti bahwa aku masih peduli padamu."

Kedua bola mata Sasuke terbuka lebar. Ia menatap warna merah jambu di depannya. Kilatan-kilatan memori bagaikan video rusak, berjalan di kepalanya. Jeritan Sakura yang memohon padanya untuk berhenti. Seruan limpahan kasih sayang tanpa tuntutan apapun, kecuali agar dirinya menetap. Dibenamkannya wajahnya ke dalam rimba merah jambu dan menghirup aroma musim semi.

_'__Bodoh.__ B__erhenti bicara bodoh. Kau bicara … '_ rutuknya dalam hati.

Sakura bersyukur ia memunggungi prianya, hingga ia tidak perlu menyembunyikan bulir-bulir air mata yang terjun bebas dan bibir bengkaknya yang bergetar hebat.

"Kau memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan tangan artifisial dari Tsunade, tapi kau memilih untuk menghidupi kekurangan fisikmu sebagai salah satu bentuk pertobatan dan pemahamanmu pada dunia. Kau selalu memiliki pilihan, tapi kau selalu memilih untuk mengorbankan dirimu dari hal-hal baik yang bisa kau dapatkan." Lanjutnya. Ia menjaga agar suaranya tidak bergetar, meskipun dengan napas yang susah payah. Ia tidak tahu apa Sasuke mendengarnya atau malah tertidur, sebab, pergerakan dadanya begitu tenang dan napasnya begitu lambat. Dengkuran halus terdengar di telinganya. Ia putuskan, meracaukan apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya akan membuatnya lebih lega.

"Pengorbanan, Sasuke. Tidak ada manusia yang pernah kukenal memiliki pengorbanan terbesar seperti dirimu selain orang tuaku, Kakashi, dan Naruto. Kau mengorbankan masa kecilmu, kau mengorbankan luapan kasih sayang yang kau miliki terhadap keluargamu, kau mengorbankan kewarasanmu untuk membalaskan kematian Itachi. Kau mengorbankan penglihatanmu. Sadarkah apa yang kau perbuat, Sasuke?" ia diam sejenak sembari menarik napas pelan-pelan. Dadanya terasa sakit. Ia tahu ia sedang mengalami Mengi. Ia berdeham.

"Sadarkah kau, kau mengorbankan kebahagiaan yang layak kau terima hanya untuk mengorbankan hal lain lagi? Begitu banyak pengorbanan yang kau lakukan hingga aku tidak mau penyakit ini, entah apapun ini, membuatmu harus berkorban lagi." Dan pecahlah tangisnya. Dengan sesenggukan ia, meresap semua kehangatan yang diberikan Sasuke melalui kontak fisik yang dimilikinya.

"Kau pergi untuk menebus dosa dengan sebelah tanganmu. Kau pergi meninggalkan kami semua tanpa memberi kami kesempatan untuk menanggungnya denganmu. Kau pergi dan mengijinkanku bersamamu di tempat yang jauh untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan milikmu sendiri yang sudah bertahun-tahun terenggut darimu. Dan kau berharap aku merelakan kebahagiaanmu ini hilang karena aku tidak mampu mengatasi penyakit ini? Hah! Kau pasti bercanda…." Ia melirihkan kalimat terakhir itu, seraya tertawa meledek.

Mengi yang mengiringi tangisnya dan rasa panas yang mulai menjalar dari bawah kulitnya membuatnya tidak bisa mengendalikan cakranya untuk menekan rasa sakit. Ia meringis kesakitan. Erangan kecil mengalun dari bibir bengkaknya.

"Maafkan aku ... Sasuke..." bisiknya. Suara detak jam adalah yang ia dengar sebelum kegelapan menyelaputi matanya dan membuatnya mati rasa untuk merasakan tangan yang semakin protektif merengkuh dirinya.

_'... seolah aku berhasil membunuhmu.'_

**Hari ke-14**

Elang hasil_ summon_ memekik kencang dan mengepakkan sayapnya dengan lebih cepat, membawa pesan ke Konoha sesuai perintah Tuannya. Sasuke sudah membereskan berbagai hal dan sudah menyiapkan tas travel yang cukup untuk kebutuhan wanitanya. Ia mengancingkan mantel hitamnya dan sekali lagi memeriksa mantel Sakura.

"Kita tidak harus melakukan ini." Keluh Sakura pelan. Sasuke segera menatapnya dengan kecewa. Ia memilih tidak menjawab Sakura ketimbang pilihan katanya melukai kekasihnya itu. Ia memakaikan sepatu boot Sakura dan sepatunya sendiri. Ia menarik bunga musim semi itu keluar dari rumah mereka yang terpencil, jauh dari peradaban Konoha, dan mengunci pintu mereka.

Dengan satu isyarat, ia menyuruh ratunya untuk menaiki punggungnya. Tidak peduli dengan segala protes yang dilontarkan, ia mengatur tas travel mereka di tubuh depannya dan melesat menjejakkan kaki dengan selimut cakra, menembus rimbunnya pepohonan dan kejamnya ombak lautan.

**Hari ke-16**

Sakura merasa seperti tengah dibakar. Tidak terlalu menyiksa, namun sensasi terbakar ini sangat membuatnya tidak nyaman. Pewaris Uchiha terbangun dari tidurnya, merasakan kegelisahan dari sosok pesakitan di pelukannya.

"Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" ia bangkit duduk dan memeriksa suhu badan wanitanya. Sakura dengan letih dan lemah, mencoba untuk duduk dan mengangkat pakaiannya. Ditunjukkannya punggungnya pada sang raja. Mata Sasuke terbelalak. Dalam keremangan malam dan terpaan cahaya api unggun, matanya menangkap perbedaan warna di punggung berlekuk itu. Merah meruam. Dengan indra perabanya, ia bisa merasakan tonjolan-tonjolan kecil tersebar di sepanjang punggung itu.

Sharingannya dengan cepat aktif dan memeriksa alur cakra Sakura. Ia menyerngit. Alur cakranya terlihat berantakan dan di beberapa bagian, terutama di bagian kulit yang memerah, terlihat bergerak sangat pelan dan seolah-olah memudar.

"Aku akan coba menekan rasa sakitnya." Bisik Sakura. Susah payah ia mengeluakan cakra penyembuhnya di telapak tangan. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal dan menghentikan usaha lawan jenisnya.

"Cukup. Kita akan segera berangkat begitu fajar tiba." Ia mendesis pelan. Mengingat-ingat cakra hijau di tangan Sakura begitu redup dan berkali-kali hilang, membuatnya semakin giat berdoa, agar fajar terjadi saat itu juga.

Tuhan rupanya sangat menyayangi mereka. Mata Rinnegan Sasuke menangkap semburat gradasi warna di kaki langit. Ia menyeringai kecil. Kegelapan lama-lama memudar, menampakkan cahaya agung keemasan di kaki langit. Perlahan, tubuhnya bangkit berdiri dan membereskan semua bawaan mereka. Hanya dalam 15 menit, semuanya siap dan ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Hanya satu hari lagi.

Satu hari lagi, ia akan memastikan perpanjangan hidup Sakura benar-benar ia dapatkan.

**Hari ke-17**

"Hokage-sama! Ada pesan untukmu. Tampaknya dari Uchiha. Aku mengenalinya dari lambang klan di elang pembawa pesan." Kepala itu mendongak dari balik tumpukan kertas yang menyita fokusnya. Ia menyerngitkan alisnya mendengar laporan ANBU bertopeng serigala merah. Ia mengacungkan tangannya dan menerima gulungan pesan rahasia itu. ANBU itu menghilang setelah satu ayunan tangan dari Hokage.

"Tumben, aku tidak menyangka ia akan mengirimkan berita. Pasti karena tidak tahan dengan omelan nyonya besar." gumamnya seraya tertawa cekikikan. Ia membuka gulungan pesan itu dengan senyum sumringah. Matanya dengan cepat membaca baris per baris.

Kurva di wajahnya perlahan memudar dan berubah menjadi bibir yang berkerut-kerut. Alis mata bertaut, kedua mata terbelalak.

"Shizune!" asisten bertubuh kecil itu datang menerobos pintu dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Hokage-sama?!" nadanya tinggi dengan kepanikan.

"Siapkan kamar terbaik di rumah sakit, siapkan semua staff paling unggul, siapkan dirimu, dan siapkan sebuah tim medis!" ceracaunya tegas nan panik.

"Hah?! Tim medis? Ruang terbaik? Maksudnya apa?!" tanya Shizune balik. Ia bersidekap menanti jawaban Hokage. Mata Hokage itu mendelik.

"Panggilkan Shikamaru, Sai, Tenten, dan Ino! Sekarang juga!" serunya seraya menggebrak meja.

"Errr ... tenanglah, Hokage-sama! Katanya tim medis, kenapa malah mereka?" balas Shizune tidak kalah panik.

"Tenang!? Tenang?! Arghh!" erangnya dengan frustasi seraya menjambak rambutnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?!" serunya histeris. "Sakura-chan sekarat!" pekiknya. Ia berjalan memutari mejanya dan berdiri di depan Shizune yang terperangah mendengar nama Sakura disebut.

"Berikan pada mereka, misi kelas S, jemput Teme dan Sakura-chan! Mereka datang dari arah Kirigakure. Dengar, Sakura-chan dalam keadaan sekarat, bahkan ia sendiri tidak bisa mendiagnosis penyakitnya. Cepat temukan mereka, sore ini kalian sudah harus membawa mereka masuk ke Konoha. Mengerti Shizune? Aku hanya bisa mengandalkanmu. Oma Tsunade sedang reuni dengan alumni Kage, siapa lagi yang bisa aku andalkan?"

Shizune berkedip-kedip. Ia tidak pernah tahu keluarga Uchiha meninggalkan Konoha dan memilih tinggal di Kirigakure! Bahkan Oma Tsunade tidak pernah mengatakan apapun!

"OH! AYOLAH! Sakura-chan sedang sekarat! S-e-k-a-r-a-t!" pekiknya tak tekendali. Wanita itu berlari keluar kantor dan secepat kilat mengumpulkan tim medis serta empat orang khusus atas permintaan Naruto, Hokage Konohagakure.

Sesaat sebelum tim Shikamaru berangkat, Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya. Sorot matanya tajam.

"Sebagai informasi, mereka bukan _missing-nin_. Jadi, perlakukan mereka sebagaimana kalian memperlakukan keluarga kalian. Mengenai kepergian mereka setahun lalu, biar itu jadi rahasia Tim 7." Pesan Naruto dengan wajah kelam. Semua saling melempar pandang dan mengangguk pelan sebelum menghilang.

-xxxXXXxxx-

"Tunggu apalagi?! _Forehead_ membutuhkan kita!" protes Ino tidak sabaran. Shikamaru hanya memutar bola matanya dan melirik Sai yang terus-terusan menghela napas panjang melihat kelakuan wanitanya yang seperti orang bar-bar bila mengamuk.

"Dengar, tim medis membutuhkan waktu untuk membawa segala obat-obatan yang bisa menolong atau setidaknya meringankan gejala yang dialami oleh Sakura, kita tidak tahu pasti apa yang dialami oleh Sakura. Kau mau nyawa Sakura terancam karena kecerobohan kita?" tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah malas dan mengantuknya yang khas.

Ino merengut dan membuang muka. Diam menjadi pilihannya. Sai mendengus pelan melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Ino.

"Shikamaru-san! Maaf, butuh waktu agak lama untuk mempelajari gejala yang dialami Uchiha-san. Tapi kami sudah membawa beberapa obat yang sekiranya bisa meringankan gejala. Jika sudah siap, kita bisa berangkat sekarang." Jelas kapten tim medis tersebut.

"Tunggu apalagi! Shika! Cepat!" perintah Ino seenaknya. Shikamaru dan Sai hanya bisa memutar bola matanya sementara Tenten berusaha menenangkan wanita energik itu dengan lelah batin.

"Dasar wanita, merepotkan." Gerutu kapten jenius itu.

-xxxXXXxxx-

"A-aku ... ti-tidak ... k-ku-kuat lagi..." bisik Sakura menggelitik telinga sensitif Sasuke. Pria mantan _avenger_ itu semakin berdebar-debar. Ia tidak bisa lagi berpura-pura tidak panik. Tubuhnya sudah lelah. Menjerit-jerit meminta istirahat. Dengan matahari yang tengah mencapai puncaknya, kemungkinan dehidrasi menjadi kekhawatiran utama Sasuke. Ia tidak bisa sembarang mencari air untuk diberikan pada wanitanya. Siapa yang tahu efek samping di balik niat baiknya itu?

Ia menggeram keras dan seperti serigala kesetanan, ia memompa stok cakra yang tersisa ke sepasang kakinya. Melompat lebih jauh, lebih cepat, bernapas lebih cepat. Ia berdecak kesal. Ia melihat sebuah ranting besar yang tergolek di lantai hutan, hampir 200 meter jauhnya. Sharingan aktif, Rinnegan berfokus pada objek utama.

Amenotejikara mengerjakan tugasnya.

-xxxXXXxxx-

"Ini sudah lewat tengah hari, Shika. Kita masih belum bisa menemukan mereka berdua. Tidak bisakah kita lebih cepat lagi?" rengek Ino. Tenten mengangguk cepat menanggapinya. Shika dengan tenang dan cepat melintasi rerimbunan daun.

"Ini sudah maksimal, Ino. Jika aku memaksa kalian untuk jalan lebih cepat lagi, bisa kupastikan kita akan kelelahan dan tidak bisa membawa mereka kembali ke Konoha tepat waktu." Jelas Shikamaru. Tenten mengerang pasrah. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Sakura sekarang dan itu membuatnya khawatir.

-xxxXXXxxx-

Sudah ketiga kalinya ia melakukan teleportasi dengan jeda waktu 20 menit. Mata kirinya berkedut hebat, nyeri luar biasa. Ia tahu pipinya sekarang basah dengan darah. Cakranya mulai menurun dengan cepat. Kakinya mulai kram. Beban yang dibawanya membuatnya semakin lamban.

Sakura mencengkeram bahunya berkali-kali, berusaha menahan rasa panas yang menjalar di bawah kulitnya. Ia melirik ke balik bahunya. Kening wanita itu berkerut-kerut, menahan sakit.

"Ugh, pusing sekali..." erang Sakura pelan. Mendengarnya, Sasuke menjadi semakin kalap. Ia mendongak ke langit dan berdecak. Ia mengira-ngira sudah 20 menit berlalu. Ia melihat ke depan dan melihat seonggok batang kayu yang membusuk. Ia menyeringai.

-xxxXXXxxx-

"Perkiraanku, kita sudah berjarak dua jam dari Konoha. Seharusnya, kita bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke sekitar dua jam lagi." Ujar Shikamaru. Sai mengangguk dan melukis lebih banyak hewan. Hewan-hewan itu berlarian dan beterbangan ke arah yang mereka tuju secepat kilat.

"Satu jam, Shikamaru. Kumohon, perpendek waktunya." Mohon Ino penuh harap.

"Ku mohon, Nara." Sahut Tenten.

Tanpa banyak bicara, ia memacu lebih cepat lagi.

-xxxXXXxxx-

"Hokage-sama! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" pekik Shizune panik. "Kalau Kakashi tahu, aku harus bilang apa?!" lanjutnya. Naruto bergerak cepat. Ia ke sana kemari mengambil barang-barang yang ia butuhkan.

"Karena dia Kakashi, maka kau tidak perlu khawatir." Jawab Naruto pendek. Tanpa menghiraukan rentetan protes sekretarisnya, Naruto menghilang di balik pintu kantor.

-xxxXXXxxx-

Sudah ketujuh kalinya, ia melompati dimensi ruang dan waktu. Nyerinya semakin tak tertahankan. Detak jantung yang menempel di punggungnya semakin melambat. Pengendali cakra di punggungnya mulai kehilangan cakranya.

Ia merutuk dengan keras.

Batas maksimalnya adalah tiga kali. Sudah waktunya ia berhenti. Uchiha tetap Uchiha si kepala batu. Ia membuang jauh-jauh niat beristirahat.

Tidak perlu jeda waktu lagi. Ia bersikeras harus segera sampai. Sakura tidak bisa menunggu senja untuk memperpanjang kontrak hidupnya.

Untuk kedelapan kalinya, ia mengandalkan Rinnegannya.

-xxxXXXxxx-

"Stop!" komando kapten jenius. Semua berhenti mendadak dan saling melempar pandang.

"Lihat di depan sana!"

"Tidak mungkin!" bisik Tenten.

Tidak ada yang pernah menyaksikkan penampakan hantu. Tapi kali ini, di sore ini, mereka melihat hantu masa lalu mereka menjadi nyata di depan mereka. Bongkahan batu di lantai hutan menghilang begitu saja dan berganti menjadi warna yang mereka rindukan. _Raven_ dan _Pink_.

Sakura menindih Sasuke yang tertelungkup, tak sadarkan diri. Sasuke dengan wajah bersimbah darah bernapas tersengal-sengal. Ia bangkit berdiri dengan kaki gemetar. Dan melompat ke arah pasukan Konoha yang masih ternganga.

Tanpa dikomando, tim medis segera menangani Sakura dengan melihat langsung gejala yang diderita.

"Sakura-san harus segera di tangani di rumah sakit. Tekanan darahnya sangat rendah dan jantungnya semakin melemah. Persentase terjadinya gagal jantung semakin meningkat." Jelas kapten tim medis cepat. Ia menoleh ke rekannya dan mengangguk.

"Siapkan adrenalin. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi." Dua buah Auto-injektor Epinefrin disiapkan dengan cepat. Tanpa ragu, medik menginjeksi larutan epinefrin ke otot di pertengahan paha sisi anterolateral.

"15 menit. Kita harus melihat reaksinya. Jika tidak ada perkembangan, dengan terpaksa harus diberi lagi." Semua orang mengangguk. Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan. Ia tidak sanggup untuk berargumen lagi. Kakinya bergetar. Ia harus segera sampai.

Ia melompat lagi meninggalkan pasukan Konoha.

"Sasuke!" jerit Ino panik.

"Kejar!" perintah Shikamaru. "Uchiha sialan!" umpatnya.

-xxxXXXxxx-

Telinganya seakan tuli. Ia melaju dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya menuju gerbang desa masa kecilnya, tak menghiraukan seruan-seruan kekhawatiran di belakangnya.

Ia bersyukur memiliki Rinnegan. Ia bisa memperpanjang waktu hidup Sakura dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dengan tekad bulat, ia mempersiapkan diri melakukan teleportasi. Dalam hitungan detik, ia menghilang bagaikan hantu.

-xxxXXXxxx-

Sisa 30 menit lagi, ia bisa mencapai Konoha 30 menit lagi, sebelum senja mulai mengambil alih waktu. Pandangannya memburam, sampai-sampai ia tidak mengenali bayang-bayang menyala-nyala di kejauhan. Namun, telinganya yang tajam, membuatnya sadar dan menyeringai lebar, meskipun harus menahan sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"TEME! SAKURA-CHAN!"

-xxxXXXxxx-

Ia tahu tubuhnya sudah tidak mampu lagi, tapi sifat posesifnya membuatnya bertahan lebih lama. Saat Naruto menawarkan diri untuk membawa Sakura lebih cepat, yang ia lakukan adalah menggeram layaknya Alpha yang mempertahankan properti dan kekuasaannya.

Sadar akan kebutuhan Sasuke terhadap Sakura, ia mentransfer cakranya dalam Bijuu Mode. Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, sebelum menteleportasi mereka bertiga.

-xxxXXXxxx-

"Oh Tuhan! Shizune! Bawa Sakura ke ruang khusus! Aku sendiri yang akan menanganinya." Perintah Oma Tsunade. Ia baru saja pulang dari reuni dan kepanikannya meledak saat melihat Kakashi duduk di kursi Hokage dengan wajah dingin dan menyodorkan pesan dari Uchiha.

"Injeksi Adrenalin sudah diberikan, Tsunade-sama." Ungkap Sasuke yang masih mendekap Sakura dalam gendongannya. "Sekitar 45 menit lalu. Satu dosis. Ruam kemerahan, bibir membengkak, rasa panas dari bawah kulit. Kesulitan bernapas dan menghasilkan napas dengan nada tinggi. Detak jantung melambat. Hilang kesadaran berkali-kali, diduga tekanan darah rendah." Lanjutnya setenang mungkin. Oma Tsunade, Shizune, Naruto dan dirinya membawa Sakura ke dalam ruang khusus penanganan penyakit misterius, terutama yang menyerupai epidemi.

Dengan kartu khusus, rombongan memasuki lift dan menuju lantai 5. Tanpa menerima protes, Oma Tsunade mengambil alih Sakura dan menyuruh Shizune menangani Sasuke.

"Tidak sampai aku tahu bahwa dia baik-baik saja." Perintahnya. Shizune memilih mundur dan memberikan ruang pada Sasuke.

"Baiklah, Tuan." Cibir Oma Tsunade yang gerah dengan sikap sok ala Uchiha.

-xxxXXXxxx-

"Sakura mengalami kaligata, angioedema, dan mengi." Terang Oma Tsunade. Ia mengawasi perawat yang memasang masker oksigen, infus, dan pasien monitor pada Sakura.

"Jelaskan." Perintah Sasuke dingin. Tsunade memutar bola matanya.

"Kaligata, timbulnya benjolan-benjolan kecil dan meruam merah. Angioederma, pembengkakan pada lapisan bawah kulit yang disertai rasa terbakar. Bibir Sakura membengkak dan kulit punggungnya mengalami angioedema. Napas pendek dan bernada tinggi itu mengi. Disebabkan oleh spasme pada otot saluran napas bawah. Biar aku tebak."

"Hn."

"Sakura banyak melakukan aktifitas selama tiga minggu terakhir ini?" pria itu mengerutkan keningnya dan berpikir keras. Selama tiga minggu terakhir, mereka memang cukup sibuk. Sibuk beberes rumah, mencari suplai kebutuhan rumah untuk sebulan, sibuk mengajar di desa terdekat, dan ... mengingat-ingatnya, pucuk telinga Sasuke memerah.

Sibuk di ranjang?

Hei, jangan salahkan dia. Ia hanyalah lelaki normal yang sangat membutuhkan kontak fisik intim dengan wanitanya, ia juga tidak bisa menolak keinginan Sakura kalau wanita itu yang memulai. Ia menyeringai kecil mengingat Sakura yang terbilang sangat kuat untuk mengikuti iramanya.

"Ah, oke, aku tidak mau mengetahuinya." Cetus Oma Tsunade yang menyadari rona merah di telinga Sasuke. "Pingsan yang dialaminya, besar kemungkinan akibat darah rendah. Jika ia kurang beristirahat, akan menjadi faktor pendukung." Lanjutnya. Ia membubarkan para perawat dan mulai memeriksa Sakura.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu, Sakura memiliki alergi. Apakah ia pernah digigit serangga?" binar wajah pria dewasa itu berubah.

"Aa. Ia bilang padaku sekitar dua minggu lalu, ia disengat lebah saat mengajar di salah satu desa. Ia baru sadar telah disengat beberapa jam kemudian."

"Ah, begitu. Kau tahu tempat ia disengat?" Sasuke mendekati kasur dan membuka risleting rok Sakura. di pinggul kirinya, terlihat benjolan kecil dengan ruam merah yang besar dan menyebar ke panggulnya. Mata Sasuke membulat melihatnya. Ia tidak ingat pernah melihat benjolan itu.

"Aku rasa, bisa atau racun dari lebah itu sudah menyebar dan Sakura alergi terhadap bisa itu. Aku akan mengekstrak sisa-sisa racunnya. Diagnosaku, Sakura mengidap anafilaksis."

"Anafilaksis?" ia belum pernah mendengar nama penyakit itu. Oma Tsunade dengan tangannya yang bersinar, menutupi benjolan tersebut.

"Kau pergi ke Shizune. Sakura akan baik-baik saja. Kembalilah ke sini, jika sudah selesai." Sasuke hendak protes namun tatapan memohon Oma Tsunade tak bisa ditepisnya. Dengan mendengus keras, ia meninggalkan ruangan hanya untuk disambut dengan omelan dan caci maki dari pasukan Konoha yang mengejarnya, kepanikan Naruto, wejangan Kakashi, dan pandangan belas kasihan dari Shizune.

Ia mengerang frustasi.

-xxxXXXxxx-

"Terima kasih, shishou." Ucap Sakura dengan suara serak. Wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk senang seraya menepuk-nepuk kepala anak kesayangannya itu.

"Kau bodoh sekali tidak segera mengeluarkan racun dari lebah itu. Beruntung, Sasuke membawamu kemari dengan cepat. Si kepala batu itu sampai menggunakan teknik amenotejikara untuk membawamu kemari." Wajah Sakura memerah. Sannin muda itu begitu ceroboh dan menyebabkan Sasuke sampai menggunakan mata Rinnegannya.

Ia menangis sesenggukan.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh lagi Sakura. Keputusanmu meninggalkan Konoha untuk mendampinginya, membuat Uchiha sialan itu khawatir. Tingkahmu yang keras kepala membuatnya serasa bunuh diri. Sasuke sudah mengatakan semuanya padaku." Wanita itu bersidekap dan duduk di ujung ranjang.

"Satu lagi, ia tidak suka mengenai pengorbanan yang kau katakan. Sama seperti ia berhasil membunuhmu." Kutip Oma Tsundade. Mata Sakura membulat.

_'Sasuke mendengar semuanya? Aku kira dia tidur...'_ pikirnya.

"Aku punya kabar baik dan buruk. Mau yang mana?" tanya Oma tiba-tiba. Bunga itu menelengkan kepalanya dan berkata,

"Buruk."

"Baiklah, kau mengidap anafilaksis yang disebabkan sengatan lebah. Ada kemungkinan kau akan mengalaminya lagi di masa mendatang, melihat dari persebaran ruam merah di tempat sengatan." Jawab Tsunade dengan wajah miris. Sakura melihatnya dan tersenyum

"Aku bisa mengatasinya. Yang baik? Omong-omong, di mana dia?"

"Sasuke? Pergi membeli kafein? Entahlah." Ia mengedikkan bahunya. Tiba-tiba mantan Hokage itu berdiri dan meninggalkan Sakura dengan pesan,

"Kau harus menetap di Konoha untuk sementara waktu. Mengerti? Jangan membantah." Sesaat setelah Oma meninggalkannya, ia melihat sosok prianya terpaku di ambang pintu dengan Sharingan yang aktif setelah Oma membisikkan sesuatu.

"Hei, kau dari mana?" tanyanya. Pria itu mendekat dan dengan wajah takjub menatap Sakura.

"Hn. Aku senang." Celetuknya. Wajah bingung menanggapinya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak tahu?" tanyanya balik dengan nada menggoda.

"Apa sih?!" pekiknya sebal.

"Kau hamil 'kan?"

.

.

.

.

.

"EEHHH?!"

**Hari ke-20**

"An-analis? Anasis? Fidelis? Ansifilili?Apa tadi namanya?" tanya Naruto untuk ke lima kalinya.

"Anafilaksis!" desis Sakura geram.

"Ana ngeplak sis? Apa sih?!" ulang Naruto.

"Ana." Ucap Sakura geram.

"Ana." Ulang Naruto.

"Filak."

"Filak."

"Sis."

"Sis."

"Anafilaksis."

"Ana ngeplak sis!" geraman mengalir dari mulut Sakura dan dengan kepalannya ia membuang Naruto keluar dari jendela Rumah Sakit.

"MOU! Sakura-chan! Aku salah apa!?" teriaknya. Sasuke yang baru datang hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Ana ngeplak sis 'kan?"

"Tch, Dobe." Cibirnya dan meninggalkan Hokage malang itu terkapar dengan tak terhormat di pelataran Rumah Sakit.

"Ana ngeplak sis 'kan?" lirihnya.

-xxxXXXxxx-

**Jadi pengen ngeplak Naruto beneran XD**

**RnR please?**

**Matursuwun...:3**


End file.
